Papa's Cupcakeria HD
Papa's Cupcakeria HD is the fourth Papa Louie's restaurant management series game that is available for smart-tablets. The app was first confirmed on October 7, 2015 and went live on Thursday, November 19, 2015. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/6367 Announcement Hey Everyone! You heard it here first… Papa’s Cupcakeria HD will be coming to iPad, Amazon Fire, and Android Tablets!!!! We’ve been very busy here at Flipline Studios and can’t wait to tell you all about. So stay tuned for more sneak peeks of Papa’s Cupcakeria HD! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/6367 Previews *'October 7, 2015': Papa's Cupcakeria HD is announced.http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/6837 *'October 13, 2015': Cherry Blossom Festival is announced as a new Holiday exclusive to Papa's Cupcakeria HD. And who is that mysterious customer in the picture (not a new one...)? http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/6392 *'October 20, 2015': Updated Batter Station. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/6415 *'October 28, 2015': Updated Bake Station. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/6447 *'November 3, 2015': Updated Build Station. Shakers and syrups are placed to the left and right of the cupcakes. Toppings will appear below the cupcakes. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/6473 *'November 17, 2015': Game will be released on Thursday, November 19, 2015. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/6548 *'November 19, 2015': The Game is Released. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/6566 Game Features *Hands-on cupcake shop in the Papa Louie universe *Updated and remastered for tablets *Multi-tasking between batter, baking, frosting, and topping *12 separate holidays to unlock, each with their own unique ingredients *Custom chefs and servers *Tons of furniture and clothing items to decorate your shop and workers *Purchase shop upgrades with your earned tips *96 customers to serve with unique orders *Challenging Closers and Food Critic *90 Achievements with Game Center support Customers #Marty (Tutorial) #Mary (After Tutorial) #Yui (Day 2) #Vicky (Random) #Edna (Random) #Connor (Random) #Taylor (Random) #Carlo Romano (Time) #Allan (Time) #Gino Romano (Time) #Penny (Time) #Maggie (Time) #Peggy (Time) #Wally (Time) #Nick (Time) #Hope (Time) #Captain Cori (Time) #Crystal (Time) #Foodini (Time) #Matt (Time) #Brody (Time) #Scooter (Time) #Kenji (Time) #Mitch (Time) #Bertha (Time) #Tony (Time) #Little Edoardo (Time) #Rico (Rank 2) #Perri (Rank 3) #Rudy (Rank 4) #Ivy (Rank 5) #Scarlett (Rank 6) #Roy (Rank 7) #Sue (Rank 8) #Hugo (Rank 9) #Kayla (Rank 10) #Georgito (Rank 11) #Julep (Rank 12) #Skyler (Rank 13) #Olivia (Rank 14) #Doan (Rank 15) #Cletus (Rank 16) #Mandi (Rank 17) #Kingsley (Rank 18) #Mindy (Rank 19) #Prudence (Rank 20) #Tohru (Rank 21) #Austin (Rank 22) #Zoe (Rank 23) #Hacky Zak (Rank 24) #Cecilia (Rank 25) #Kahuna (Rank 26) #Utah (Rank 27) #Trishna (Rank 28) #Nevada (Rank 29) #Chuck (Rank 30) #Boomer (Rank 31) #Clair (Rank 32) #Alberto (Rank 33) #Robby (Rank 34) #Shannon (Rank 35) #Rita (Rank 36) #Greg (Rank 37) #Iggy (Rank 38) #Clover (Rank 39) #Sarge Fan (Rank 40) #Cooper (Rank 41) #Johnny (Rank 42) #Akari (Rank 43) #Bruna Romano (Rank 44) #Big Pauly (Rank 45) #Sasha (Rank 46) #Ninjoy (Rank 47) #Professor Fitz (Rank 48) #Ember (Rank 49) #Lisa (Rank 50) #Hank (Rank 51) #Sienna (Rank 52) #Yippy (Rank 53) #Pinch Hitwell (Rank 54) #Timm (Rank 55) #Santa (Rank 56) #Olga (Rank 57) #Wendy (Rank 58) #Chester (Rank 59) #Gremmie (Rank 60) #Xandra (Rank 61) #Franco (Rank 62) #Papa Louie (Rank 63) Closers *Radlynn (Monday) *Mayor Mallow (Tuesday) *Quinn (Wednesday) *Deano (Thursday) *Rhonda (Friday) *Xolo (Saturday) *Jojo (Sunday) Holidays New holidays are in bold. *Valentine's Day (February) - Unlocked with Scarlett at Rank 6 (Favorited by Carlo Romano, Connor, Hugo, Kayla, Mary, Roy, Scarlett, and Sue) *St. Paddy's Day (March) - Unlocked with Georgito at Rank 11 (Favorited by Allan, Doan, Edna, Georgito, Gino Romano, Julep, Olivia, and Skyler) *Easter (April) - Unlocked with Cletus at Rank 16 (Favorited by Cletus, Ivy, Kingsley, Mandi, Mindy, Penny, Prudence, and Vicky) *'Cherry Blossom Festival' (May) - Unlocked with Tohru at Rank 21 (Favorited by Austin, Cecilia, Hacky Zak, Maggie, Peggy, Tohru, and Zoe) *Summer Luau (June) - Unlocked with Kahuna at Rank 26 (Favorited by Nick, Perri, Wally, Kahuna, Utah, Trishna, Nevada, and Chuck) *Starlight Jubilee (July) - Unlocked with Boomer at Rank 31 (Favorited by Boomer, Captain Cori, Hope, Clair, Alberto, Robby, and Shannon) *'Sugarplex Film Fest' (August) - Unlocked with Rita at Rank 36 (Favorited by Taylor, Rita, Crystal, Greg, Iggy, Clover, Sarge Fan, and Foodini) *Maple Mornings (September) - Unlocked with Cooper at Rank 41 (Favorited by Cooper, Rudy, Johnny, Akari, Big Pauly, Bruna Romano, Matt, and Brody) *Halloween (October) - Unlocked with Sasha at Rank 46 (Favorited by Sasha, Ninjoy, Professor Fitz, Scooter, Lisa, Ember, and Kenji) *Thanksgiving (November) - Unlocked with Hank at Rank 51 (Favorited by Hank, Sienna, Yippy, Mitch, Bertha, Pinch Hitwell, Timm, and Yui) *Christmas (December) - Unlocked with Santa at Rank 56 (Favorited by Santa, Marty, Tony, Olga, Wendy, Chester, and Gremmie) *New Year (January) - Unlocked with Xandra at Rank 61 (Favorited by Xandra, Rico, Little Edoardo, Franco, and Papa Louie) Mini Games *Rico's Chiliworks (Sunday) *Slider Escape (Monday) *Sundae Shot (Tuesday) *Freeze-Putt (Wednesday) *Burgerzilla (Thursday) *Hallway Hunt (Friday) *Mitch's Mess (Saturday) Ingredients Basic Liners *Liner A (Pink/White Vertical Stripes) *Liner B (Blue/ White Polka Dots) *Liner C (Yellow/White Swirls) *Liner D (Green/White Horizontal Stripes) Cakes *Vanilla Cake (Start) *Chocolate Cake (Start) *Blueberry Cake (Unlocked at Rank 5 with Ivy) *Strawberry Cake (Unlocked at Rank 7 with Roy) *Carrot Cake (Unlocked at Rank 19 with Mindy) *Lemon Cake (Unlocked at Rank 25 with Cecilia) *Red Velvet Cake (Unlocked at Rank 34 with Robby) *Zebra Stripe Cake (Unlocked at Rank 45 with Big Pauly) *Kiwi Cake (Unlocked at Rank 60 with Gremmie) Frostings *White Frosting (Start) *Pink Frosting (Start) *Chocolate Frosting (Unlocked at Day 2 with Yui) *Green Frosting (Unlocked at Rank 11 with Georgito) *Violet Frosting (Unlocked at Rank 15 with Doan) *Teal Frosting (Unlocked at Rank 29 with Nevada) *Red Frosting (Unlocked at Rank 31 with Boomer) *Dark Blue Frosting (Unlocked at Rank 35 with Shannon) *Black Frosting (Unlocked at Rank 39 with Clover) *Mocha Frosting (Unlocked at Rank 44 with Bruna Romano) *Orange Frosting (Unlocked at Rank 49 with Ember) *Deep Purple Frosting (Unlocked at Rank 50 with Lisa) *Sunglow Frosting (Unlocked at Rank 55 with Timm) *Forest Green Frosting (Unlocked at Rank 59 with Chester) Shakers *Rainbow Sprinkles (Start) *Chocolate Chips (Start) *Shaved Coconut (Start) *Sourballs (Unlocked at Rank 2 with Rico) *Creameo Bits (Unlocked at Rank 6 with Scarlett) *Rock Candy (Unlocked at Rank 14 with Olivia) *Lollipop Bits (Unlocked at Rank 20 with Prudence) Drizzles *Vanilla Drizzle (Start) *Chocolate Drizzle (Start) *Strawberry Drizzle (Start) *Blue Moon Drizzle (Unlocked at Rank 4 with Rudy) *Apricot Drizzle (Unlocked at Rank 24 with Hacky Zak) Toppings *Cherries (Start) *Marshmallow (Start) *Frosted Flowers (Unlocked at Rank 3 with Perri) *Nutty Butter Cups (Unlocked at Rank 9 with Hugo) *Strawberry Wafer (Unlocked at Rank 10 with Kayla) *Cloudberries (Unlocked at Rank 30 with Chuck) *Gummy Onions (Unlocked at Rank 40 with Sarge Fan) *Salted Caramel (Unlocked at Rank 54 with Pinch Hitwell) Holiday Ingredients Holiday Liners Holiday Ingredients Ranks Trivia *This game had the shortest countdown out of all the Flipline Studios games, having only a 2 day countdown. *The game doesn't add any new standard ingredients. *The game is released exactly three years after Papa's Hot Doggeria. *St. Paddy's Day, Easter, Summer Luau, Christmas and New Year's ingredients are quite different than in Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! *Several holidays and toppings were replaced in this game, notably: **Cherry Blossom Festival replaces Onionfest (Cupcakeria) and Cinco de Mayo (Cupcakeria To Go!) **Sugarplex Film Fest replaces Baseball Season (Cupcakeria) and Big Top Carnival (Cupcakeria To Go!) **Maple Mornings replaces Pirate Bash (Cupcakeria) and Comet Con (Cupcakeria To Go!) **Only 3 holiday drizzles got replaced, notably: ***Irish Cream Drizzle replaces Pistachio Drizzle. ***Lemonade Drizzle replaces Honey Drizzle. ***Candy Cane Drizzle replaces Santa Cookie Drizzle. *Although it appeared in Cupcakeria as a holiday ingredient and in Cupcakeria To Go! as a standard ingredient, the Purple Burple Drizzle does not appear in this game. * No time customers are unlocked after Captain Cori until you unlock Crystal during Sugarplex Film Fest. * Either Tony or Little Edoardo can be your last customers as they're the last time customers to be unlocked. * This game shows James' clean up on the app logo. Gallery Blog banner comingsoon.jpg Teaser ipadcupcakeria.jpg Cherryblossomfest.jpg|Who could that customer be... (Tohru after reveal) Batter station 01.jpg|Batter Station! Bake shot.jpg|Bake Station! Build 1.jpg|Frosting! Build 2.jpg|Build Station! 2daystogob.jpg|2 days to go! CHD1day.jpg|1 day remaining... screenshot togo 01a.jpg screenshot hd 02a.jpg screenshot togo 03a.jpg screenshot hd 04a.jpg screenshot togo 05a.jpg CupcakeriaHD blog launch pic.jpg|Xandra with tons of cupcakes in the advertisement of Papa's Cupcakeria HD Cherry Blossom Festival.png|New Holiday: Cherry Blossom Festival! Papa's Cupcakeria HD - Day 2 Opening Scene.png Sugarplex Filmfest.png|New Holiday: Sugarplex Film Fest! Tohru look.png 1459112660832.jpg|Perfect on Jojo Shinyicbuhsuhbuhbcbhh.jpeg|Xolo with his perfect cupcakes and the Very Cherry Badge! Lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalaal.jpeg|Allan's perfect cupcakes! IMG_1025.JPG|Perfect cupcake mine 188.JPG|WHAT!? Rudy's name isn't showing up! Category:Games Category:App Games Category:Flipline Studios Games Category:Tablet Games Category:2015 Games Category:Papa's Cupcakeria HD Category:Games With Holidays